Just Two Questions
by SierralaineWalsh
Summary: Mikan asks Natsume two questions. What answers will she get? Natsumikan, oneshot.


Just Two Questions 

A/N: My second fanfic and oneshot. Really, I don't have ideas right now. Classes are starting THIS monday and I have a

recital tommorow. I'm much more excited for my recital than my classes. ARggghhh! I HATE this!

Oh yeah, I hope you'll like the story. The idea just appeared in my oh-so-crazy-and-messy-mind.

Disclaimer: (I almost forgot) I do not own Gakuen Alice. I tell you, if it would have been mine.. I'd take away Natsume

from Mikan and date Tsubasa and.. (Just don't mind me. Do review. Please be gentle!)

P.S.: I'll miss all my classmates in Clarkhatch. See you next summer! (This also goes to my instructor - Ronie, and uhm..

Mario. What are you..? Heehee..)

OoooooooooooooooooOOoOooOOoo

It was a fine day in Alice Academy. We see our favorite heroine, a brunette with her signature pigtails, running towards a

certain sakura tree.

And in that certain sakura tree, we see the oh-so-famous flame caster, a raven-haired boy, taking a nap while his handsome

face covered with his favorite manga.

"Hey Natsume!"

Natsume, rather annoyed to have his peaceful nap disturbed by no other than Mikan Sakura, hesitantly opened his eyes and turned to her.

"What do you want, Sakura? You're disturbing my sleep!"

Mikan seemed to be oblivious of the death glare that Natsume's giving her.

"You skipped class again!"

"And what's new with that - polkadots?"

Mikan turned red, though not with embarassment, but rather, because of her anger.

"I told you not to call me polkadots!"

Natsume had his oh-so-famous smirk plastered on his face, and started to read his manga.

Mikan, back to her normal self, sat down in the sakura tree just beside Natsume.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on my mood."

"Then what is your mood today?"

"I don't want you to ask me anything."

"Then when will you allow me to ask you anything?"

"Tommorow."

Mikan, being a bit slow, just nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I'll just ask you tommorow."

_'Stupid polka dots, that was just a joke.'_

Mikan walked away from the flame caster and the sakura tree.

"Oi, baka."

Mikan, flushed with anger, scowled at Natsume.

"I told you not to call me with those nicknames!"

"Whatever, strawberry print."

"Argh!" Mikan stamped her feet and turned her back.

"What did you want to ask, Sakura?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan was rather surprised, and went back to sit beside Natsume.

"A few questions." She replied.

"About what?" He asked again, his face still on his manga.

"Personal questions."

"I _don't_ answer personal questions." Natsume replied, emphasizing the word 'dont'.

"Five questions?"

"No."

"Four?"

"No."

"Just two questions?"

_"No."_

Mikan didn't reply, instead she kept silent. Sighing, she tried to stand up again when Natsume interrupted her.

"Fine. Just two questions. No more, no less."

Mikan smiled, looking rather pleased.

"Okay. First question: Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Natsume glanced at her with amusement in his eyes, but turned again to his manga.

"Just because no one can put up with me. Maybe except Ruka though."

"Oh.. how about me then?"

"How about you what?"

"Uhm, never mind." Natsume just shrugged and continued reading.

"So, second question: What's your type?"

"Type of _what_?"

"Woman. Girl. Lady. _Whatever_." she stated, a bit irritated.

"Oh. Simple." he said, taking his eyes off the manga and set those eyes on the girl beside him.

"Care to be specific?" she asked again, not satisfied with Natsume's answer.

"I just want her company."

Mikan seemed drowned in her thoughts. Company? Hmm.. Well.. I..

"How about physically?" she asked again.

"You already asked two questions, little girl." he smirked at seeing the disappointment written all over Mikan's face.

"This time, I'll be the one asking you, _Mikan_."

Mikan was taken aback when she heard Natsume call her by her name. _Her first name._

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he questioned, his eyes still on the baffled girl.

"Uhm.. no reasons at all." Mikan seemed to be rather pink, this time not because of anger though.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, not believing Mikan's last answer.

"Okay..." Mikan sighed, and then continued, "I just wanted to know if.." Mikan tried to find an excuse.

"If?"

"If my friend is your type!" Mikan blurted out, silently praying that Natsume might not notice that what she said was a lie.

But Natsume is clever of course, he is a genius after all. But he said nothing.

"She's not my type." Natsume stated, making Mikan surprised again.

"Huh?"

"I said she _isn't_ my type. She'll never be." He stated again, then he continued to read his manga.

Mikan, displeased with his answer, and looking rather tearful, stood up and walked away.

After a few steps, she smiled after hearing a smiling Natsume say:

_"But that doesn't mean I don't like her."_

Owari

Now that was horrible. I dunno. Though I hope you like it. Anywayz.. I'm really beat and I have recitals tommorow, but I really want to thank those people who was kind enough to review my first fanfic, 'Oh right, Diary.'

serina hikari - Thanks. Really. I appreciate it so much. Thank you soooo much. I feel happy that you liked it.

bruhareviewer - are you filipino? My cuz calls me bruha. Hahaha.. though i'm not. or maybe sometimes. heehee.. thanks! ;)

neko11lover - you're a cat lover!? really!? Oohhh, I just love them, and my cat is really pampered that I tried to name her 'shellfish' but my sis said that she isn't a fish so we settled to 'shellcat' hahaha.. oh well, thanks for the review!

funkyradz - thank you for the review. I don't understand it myself either. Just kidding. Screaming because, well, Natsume burned his hair. Assuming he's a guy, though.

natsumikanfan2015 - Thanks soooooo much! ANyways, here's a new story! I hope you'll like it.. Thank you soooo much! ;)

winglessfairy - Tnx Erinn.. (sniff) (sniff) I feel so good inside.. heehee..

natsume18 - (sigh) I know.. they're just both so cute.. sigh. Tnx sooo much for the review!

funny sakura - 'enks! I'll try to keep on writing... hahahaha.. ;)

Keiko Oda - Thank you! Thank you! I really feel so good.. Thank you! ;)

ladalada - Thank you! You are so nice too! You're my first reviewer! heehee! Thanks! ;)

That's it! Thanks muggles! Oh yeah, wish me luck for tommorow! Yeah! Go MJ dancers! Woo-hoo! ;)


End file.
